Now
by Newton Scamander
Summary: What happened between Remus and Tonks in the Half-Blood Prince to change his view on their relationship?


AN: Just to specify, this is set between 'The Phoenix Lament' and 'The White Tomb' in the Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

Remus watched as everybody began to file, slowly, out of the Hospital Wing. Well, everyone except Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Fleur Delacour. He made to follow Hermione, but felt somebody tug gently on his sleeve. Bracing himself for the inevitable discussion about to unfold, Remus turned around, and faced - as he had expected - Nymphadora Tonks.

"Nympha- Tonks, this really isn't the time. Everyone's tired, and Dumbledore -" Remus broke off.

"I know." Tonks said softly, lowering her gaze to the floor. "I just - I'm sorry for losing it in there. I've not really got an excuse for it, either. Except -" Remus watched wearily, as Tonks closed her eyes, preparing herself. "Remus, I - I love you." She glanced back up at Remus, her eyes meeting his. Remus noted that, behind the imploring look in her eyes, there was a sort of fiery defiance, as though she was daring him to tease her.

"Tonks. I've told you. You'd regret it. I've not got the money, and there's no work for werewolves." He didn't even flinch as he said the word. There was just something about Tonks - he found he could be honest, and open, and he was sure that she wouldn't even bat an eyelid at a thing he said. It made him feel less scared of speaking his mind, or just _that word_. But he couldn't allow himself to show his emotions. It was almost a vicious circle - the more he cared for Tonks, the more he had to control his emotions so as not to endanger her. The only problem was, that the task of protecting her made him feel even more strongly about her. He wasn't familiar with the sensation of falling in love, and that meant that the mere suggestion of it scared him. He was desperately confused. He had been trying to think of reasons they couldn't be together, however, so far, the good outweighed the bad. But he could try. "Tonks, I'm too old for you. Thirteen years -"

"I don't care."

"But the money -"

" _I don't care_." Tonks said, slower, and more dangerously than before.

"I'd put you in danger. What if, I bit you -"

"Have you bitten anyone before?"

"Well, no -"

"Because you were locked away. What would change?" Tonks asked flatly. Remus's mouth opened and closed, to the point that he vaguely resembled a goldfish. "Please." Tonks whispered. Remus just stared at her for a moment, thinking. As he started to shake his head, time seemed to slow down. He watched as disappointment and misery flashed across Tonks' face, before she settled on an expression of determination. She stepped forwards, enveloping Remus in a hug.

Remus couldn't help but smile. After a few seconds, he returned the gesture, and after almost a full minute, Tonks finally pulled away. Her eyes were full of hopefulness.

"For now." Remus said, his smile widening. Almost before he realised what was happening, he feel Tonk's hands on his shoulders, and her lips on his. She was kissing him, and again, though it took a few seconds for him to process what was happening, he kissed back. After a while, the pair heard a murmur from behind them.

"How time flies." It was Madam Pomfrey. Her lips were twitching slightly into a smile, even in the wake of what had happened earlier that evening. Tonks pulled away, and smiled at her, while sliding her own hand into Remus's. "I remember when you were in here that time after you'd had that duel - when you were in your first year - with Regulus Black, and he was trying to go easy on you, because he was a NEWT level Slytherin, and you were a first year Hufflepuff," Madam Pomfrey began, "and you cursed him so badly he was stuck in here for two days with a bleeding nose, a twisted ankle, and fairy wings. All you were complaining about was that he stopped your metamorphmagus powers for an hour, and put you in a body bind for a full two minutes."

"To be honest," Tonks said, "I don't think the nosebleed or the ankle were curses." She allowed herself a small smile. "It seemed a good idea at the time, then I got two week's worth of detention with McGonagall. I just had to sit there in silence for an hour every day."

"I bet it almost killed you. You did talk a lot, even when you were injured. It was mainly the boys from your year that got into trouble, not the girls, but you were in here twice as often as any of them." Madam Pomfrey was wearing an odd expression, something that neither Remus nor Tonks could place. Suddenly, she seemed to return to the present. "Your hair." She said to Tonks. Tonks concentrated, and slowly, the pink colour began to creep back into her hair.

"I'm out of practice. I've not bothered for months. I - couldn't." Tonks paused for a moment, thinking. "Will my patronus go back to what it was before?" She asked.

"Er - probably not." Remus answered. Tonks looked curiously at him.

"I was talking to Molly. What do you know about my patronus?" Tonks sounded suddenly defensive, and she blushed crimson.

"Harry might've mentioned it at Christmas." Remus said, another smile tugging at his lips as Tonks swore loudly.

"Harry?" She asked indignantly. "What does he know about it?" Suddenly, she cursed again. "Snape. That complete -" Remus placed his free hand over Tonks' mouth to muffle the long stream of insults that followed.

"What 'appened to your patronus?" Fleur asked suddenly, prising her eyes away from Bill. Tonks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"It turned into a wolf. I couldn't stop it. That's why -" Tonks turned to Remus again. "When we got paired on that mission, and there was a dementor, I didn't want to conjure a patronus. I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you." Remus assured her. "I was - am, still - trying to protect you."

"Then why did you keep going on all the most dangerous missions? I thought you'd rather die than just put up with me."

"Nymphadora, I'm less valuable to the Order. I'm a were-"

"Don't you ever say that!" Tonks was, all of a sudden, almost shouting, her tone fierce.

"Sorry. I forgot to call you Tonks." Remus said. Tonks frowned for a moment, before she realised.

"Oh, yeah. But I think you know what I was actually referring to." Remus sighed, and nodded. "You're just as valuable as anyone else, if not more so." Tonks said. Remus continued nodding.

"Look, Tonks - it's been a long day. I could do with going home. I promise, I'll see you tomorrow." Tonks seemed to be struggling to find the strength to let go of his hand. Remus smiled, and repeated his words. "I promise I'll see you tomorrow." Tonks loosened her grip, and stepped backwards.

"Bye." Tonks said quietly.

"See you." Remus replied. He pushed open the door, before turning around, to see Tonks still watching him, her expression frozen. "I love you." He said. Tonks' face broke into a beam.

"I love you too." She whispered. Remus smiled one final time before leaving. After the door had swung shut behind him, Tonks turned around. She was silent for a moment, the dreamy smile still on her face, before she punched the air. " _Yes_!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you liked that. I don't like to beg for reviews, but I do like to find out where I need to improve the most, so feel free to leave them.**

 **Um, just thought I'd explain why I named the fic 'Now' - it was inspired by the music video for Now by Paramore, most specifically the ending, where the Hayley Williams hugs the soldier. Just thought I'd mention that.**


End file.
